


Tomatoes, lettuce and a burger

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Dean is making Sam a burger, something is off.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Tomatoes, lettuce and a burger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/gifts).



Dean wasn’t sure what it was that made it feel like his heart was torn to pieces. Sam was sitting right there, mere inches away from him. Reading, writing, Dean wasn’t sure what his brother was doing as Dean himself was cooking.

He shivered, feeling a cold shiver go over his back.

He kept cutting, something dark slipped in front of his eyes for a second, and the tomatoes he was slicing up turned into a dark red mush, heavy and brown. He shook it off, and the slices were right there, perfect as always.

He grabbed for some salad and put it next to the plate, tomatoes, leaves, some onion, all ready. He sniffed as the scent his his nose. Just right. He grabbed the meat of the fryer, put it on the bun, before grabbing the veggies and completing the dish.  
Something flickered, he shook it off again, and moved on to his brother, bringing him the burger. It smelled perfect. Sam sat there, looking at him with sad eyes.

Another flicker of everything growing dark.

Dean moved on, put down the plate with the burger and turned around. Sam shouldn’t look so sad. Dean tried to make a joke, but it only seemed to make things worse.Another flicker.

Dean was cutting the tomatoes, slicing them up, one by one, by one. The leaves of lettuce standing by his side as the meat was burning, perfectly. He kept his eyes focused on the meat, as Sam sat there, reading. Red lights flickered in front of him for a moment, he ignored them. He shivered, something felt off, he brushed it off and continued with the food.

He sliced up the tomatoes, and put them ready in the bowl. They’d go on the burger. He shivered. Something flickered in the back of his eyes. He ignored it. There was something in his back, something that …

He was cutting the tomatoes, Sam was sitting there, right next to him. For a moment he saw a bunch of burgers lying there next to him. A second later they were gone.

Nothing was wrong, it was almost noon, Sam was working, Sam needed something to eat.

He grabbed a patty of meat, some tomatoes, some lettuce. He put down the meat on the fryer, the tomatoes were turning into a read mush under his knife.

Something flickered.

Cold shivers ran down his back.

Sam was reading, was… he looked sad. Dean tried to joke.

Sam was holding something, an army man.

Dean started cutting the tomatoes, Sam would need something to eat. The burger was frying, the scent hit the room. He didn’t like lettuce, but Sam did. Something flickered before his eyes, he shivered, Sam was holding the army man.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam was crying.

Dean reached out to him, trying to pat him on the back, Sam was holding a lighter.

  
Dean made a joke. Sam sat there, a room full of plates, charred nothing, it flickered, it was gone.

Dean cut the tomatoes, a red mush of nothing. Sam was standing next to him.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Dean.”

“You can do anything, Sammy.”

He started cutting the tomatoes, the slices looked perfect under his knife, the meat was burning, perfectly, it smelled.

Something was burning, there was something in his back, something flickered.

He flinched, he was slicing the tomatoes.

“Won’t be long now, Sammy.” He said.

Sammy was crying. “I know” he was standing right next to dean, the army man in one hand, a lighter in the other.

Dean was slicing the tomatoes, they were a red mush.

The army man fell..

Dean was slicing the tomatoes.


End file.
